


Not Everything is about the Heroes

by abbeytre3



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunters, Planning Adventures, The Necronomicon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeytre3/pseuds/abbeytre3
Summary: I have the beginning of a couple stories set in the Fable Universe. Each chapter will be another story, unless someone likes one of the ideas and I'll write more.Ch 1: Sarah and Mr. Wolf's adventures outside the Dweller camp through the years. Interspersed with an annoying top hatted interloper.Ch 2: Pre-Auroran Logan was an adventurer, he must have had a team.





	1. Balverines, Blunderbusses, and Blunderings

“Mr. Wolf? Wolf!” I screamed out.  _Where is he?_  Earlier today we were on an adventure, slaying great beasts and resuming damsels, but now he was nowhere to be found.

“Mr. Wolf! Please come out of hiding. Please!”

With the sun directly above me, I must be in the middle of the forest; I have been traveling for hours on my quest. I have a pretty good sense of direction, but Mr. Wolf’s the one that always leads us home. I don’t want to take that job away from him.

A snarl erupted from some bushes; startling a bunny and making it dash out into the open.

“Oh good job Mr. Wolf!” I couldn’t see him, but just knew that he had helped me. He’s always helping me. What a good Mr. Wolf.

Reaching for my blunderbuss, the bunny and I made eye contact. It froze, its little hindquarters trembling. I fumbled with the clasp on the holster but managed to hoist it up onto my shoulder. I put my finger on the trigger, about to pull when a shout made me toss it.

I caught it quickly and clutched it to my chest, staring at the tall figure emerging from the brush. That wasn’t right; no one should be in my forest.

“You little stain. If you should hold the gun that way, then I suppose that you also desire to blow your shoulder out.”

He reached out towards me, in what I could only guess was a try to take  _my_ gun, so I bolted.

“Mr. Wolf! Mr. Wolf! Let’s go!”

A large mass of fur and claws barreled out of the brush and leapt past me. His large head swiveled and he circled back to growl at the figure.

“C’mon Mr. Wolf! Don’t be a balverine about it, we gotta get home!”

I felt the ground leave my feet and I clutched the thick fur at the base of Mr. Wolf’s neck. He galloped as I clung to him, and we were home in no time. At least it seemed that way to me; I must’ve fallen asleep on the way back home because the moon was suddenly out.

“Sarah! You think that just because you’re seven now that you can come home after dinner?!” A hug smothered me and dragged me off of Mr. Wolf. He snarled at her but quieted down with a whimper when Mom glared at him.

“ _Mom_  I’m fine. Our quest just ran a little bit late.”

She squinted at me and adjusted her fur shawl, “ _A little_? Honey its dark out! You’ve been gone over eight hours!” She heaved a sigh at me and ruffled my hair, “Did you at least bring back something for tomorrow’s dinner?”

I scowled, “No! Some absolute creep scared it off! He said I was using my blunderbuss wrong! As if I could! I’ve been using it for ages!”

A screeching voice cut through mine, “There you are you little scamp!” A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I stared into the haggard face of Mr. Laertes. “I’ve been wondering where my old gun has been getting off to! I’ll go take this back to my caravan now. This isn’t a toy little girl, don’t play with it!”

_He actually took my gun!_ _What a—_ “Mom! Did you see that! He just took it!”

“Yes dear, it wasn’t yours to begin with.” A sharp whap hit the back of my head. “What have I told you about stealing?!”

My lip stuck out and I pouted, “But Mom! How am I supposed to become a Hero without it?!”

“Heroes are only born!”

“But Mom–”    

 

“But  _Mom_!”

“I said no! You are not leaving the Dweller Camp! There are wolves out there!”

_Oh really? I didn’t know._  I looked pointedly to the side at Mr. Wolf, who was lounging in front of the town fire.  _Lazy bum._

“C’mon wolf. Let’s go.” He lifted his head up drowsily and pulled back his lips to bare his teeth. “Sorry sorry, C’mon Mr. Wolf. There you got a capital letter and everything. Are you happy now?”

He got up and trotted heavily over to me, his large paws leaving shallow imprints in the frozen ground.

“Mom. We’ll be back soon, before dark. Promise. I’m only thirteen, not like I can go far.”

I smiled at her assuredly and she nervously shot a trembling one back.

We headed through the camp, Mr. Wolf stopping at every caravan to sniff for anything new, and we ended up at the big wooden gates. Jotti, the guardsman was there, as always, to check people in and out of the gate.

“Hey Jotti, mind letting me through?”

He waved his whisky bottle at me and grinned, “Sure Sarah, just don’t bring any bandits back with you, eh?”

“AS if! Bye!”

Jotti slammed down on the lever, making the gears creak and the gate wearily swing open. Mr. Wolf twisted through the opening and I jumped over his back—

“Woah! Ow.” I landed on the snow that was not nearly as fluffy as it looked and was at least twice as cold. “Mr. Wolf, you moving was not very fair. That was not as we practiced! And shut up Jotti!”

I could hear him cackling as the gate clicked shut.

“So… want to tell me how we ended up here?”

Mr. Wolf cocked his head to the side and whined.

A soft  _pink_  manor was displayed in front of us, the hedges trimmed and statues polished to perfection. There was even a guard house at the entranceway. Something was nagging at me about it, even though I know that I’ve never seen it before.

“I’m pretty sure that this place costs more than our village, huh Mr. Wolf?”

“Oh I’m absolutely sure that my grand home costs much more than your pathetic village. Not quite as homey though I’m afraid.” A voice purred in my ear.

I turned around slowly and faced a vest. It was a very nice vest to be honest, had a shining buckle and everything. We don’t wash clothes very well because everything freezes so fast, being in the mountains and all, so it was kind of nice to see something so clean and pressed.

Then I looked at the face. And jumped back a few feet. “You! You creep! You’re the one who tried to take my gun!”

Mr. Wolf flattened his ears and a low rumble built up in his chest.

“As I hear it, the blunderbuss was not yours to begin with. Though why you would bother to steal such a plebian weapon is beyond me.” He pushed the brim of his top hat up with his gilded cane to allow sunlight to filter through his welding goggles, or so I assume.

“Do tell, how did you end up in Millfields of all places? I’m simply astounded that not one scream has erupted from the state of your attire, so low class.” He grinned and moved a step closer to me, so of course I took another one back. “Unless you came to see me? Hm?”

“Woah woah woah, creep. We are not even going there. We just ended up here because we got lost, that’s it. Not to come see your surely equally as creepy house or whatever.”

The creep pointed over my head at the manor, “Oh you think that perfectly lovely house is creepy? I do feel so offended.”

It suddenly came to me whose house that was. Funny, I thought that it would be a more imposing color than pink. “That dandy  _manor_  over there is Reaver’s. So why would you care?”

His grin stretched even wider, if that is possible, “Just what do you think? Thrill me with your deductive skills.”

No. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. “So, you’re Reaver? Cus’ if so, then I really must be going!”

A chuckle escaped him, “On the first try! How brilliant for a peasant! You deserve a prize!”

I have heard of his  _prizes_  before. I closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the gun shot that was sure to explode from the barrel. Strange that Mr. Wolf wasn’t doing anything. Probably ran off.  _That coward_.

It shocked me enough to slam open my eyes when the only thing that hit upon my head was a hat. A rather big one as it slid down my forehead and covered my eyes.

“Well don’t you look  _adorable_  in that. Fly back home, it’s a long way.”

I tipped the hat backwards to find  _Reaver_  nowhere in sight. But there was Mr. Wolf looking fine as can be, chewing happily on a rib-eye.

“Mr. Wolf! C’mon, we’re getting the hell out of Millfields!”

 

Needless to say that when I turned fifteen, the first thing that I wanted to do was to go on an adventure. After my unfortunate jaunt through Millfields, I wasn’t allowed to leave the camp ever. For any reason. Not even to give Mr. Wolf any exercise.

But now that I’m legally an adult, I can leave home whenever I want!

If Mom will ever stop talking of course.

“So make sure that you can always find food, and sleep well. In inns Sarah! Don’t roll your eyes at me! Sleeping out in the wilderness is dangerous! And be careful, especially with the law. Yes I know that you want to try to be a hero, but things happen to go missing around you! Oh! And stay away from that deviant Reaver, he is always up to shenanigans.”

“Are you done?”

Mom looked to the sky, “If only I was blessed with a child that possessed more patience!”

“Mom!”

“Couldn’t pass it up dear. Now,” She reached into her the cloth satchel attached to her hip, “your father and I have been saving up for this for quite a while, and now that you’re leaving,” she gulped, “it’s time to give it to you.”

A new pistol was in her hands, one that was actually shiny! It would probably buy us a month of food if we sold it. But—

“Thanks Mom! I’ll treasure it! Now I don’t have to use that old blunderbuss anymore!”

A shout rang out behind us, “It’s not yours!”

I rolled my eyes and placed the pistol carefully in the leg holster that Dad gave me earlier. I probably should have picked up on the foreshadowing earlier.

Before she could give out more advice, I spun on my heel and raced towards the gate, “Open’em up Jotti! I might be a hundred if I let her finish!”

“Don’t trip this time Sarah.”

“Oh for Avo’s sake” I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortune Meisenhower- A treasure hunter and ghost enthusiast, Fortune knows how to work maps and maneuver booby traps. People are another thing. She can get along as long as it isn’t for an extended period of time, as she is always on the hunt for the next artifact. Brisk, she isn’t exactly rude, but you know she isn’t in the moment.

Logan-He’s got the money and the brains, if lacking a bit physically. Knows everything there is to theorize about possibly malevolent spirits and was the happiest man you’d ever see to come face to face with a frothing former Pharaoh of Aurora. He’s a diplomat to the core, and has compiled fifteen pages of possible excuses for Fortune.

Temple- She knows that people think she’s only there to grab the mead and for the knowledge her grandfather’s talking skull possesses, but Temple knows better. She’s quick witted and ingenious, and so what if she doesn’t have a formal education. Her skinny butt will kick your ass then educate you on how to properly ask someone to duel. She’s been with Fortune on the road since she was little, and can tell you everything from the best place to eat in Bloodstone(nowhere) to how to one shot the hollowmen in Mourningwood(third rib on the right side is a surprisingly weak point).

 

 

“And I told you, the Normanomicon rightfully belongs to the ghosts, we can’t just take it!” Fortune pushed back her mass of curls and jabbed Logan with a pencil, “Besides, turning ghosts into malevolent beings with the help of an evil book isn’t going to prove that malevolent spirits naturally exist, just that ghosts can be altered.”

“It’s not evil, just very useful and slightly misunderstood!” Grandpa Whither’s skull retorted, glowing red for an instant at the impunity.

Fortune snorted and pushed the skull away, causing it to float into doorframe and bounce back to the table, “Shut it sack of bones, Logan’s sister has a dog who is just waiting for a new chew toy!”

A girl entering ducked under the skull and entered the room, three mugs of cider in her hands, “Hey guys, can skulls froth? Because I think Grandpa’s about to give it a go.” She handed the mugs out, Logan taking a deep gulp of it gratefully.

“Thank you for the timing Temple, I think they were about to have a brawl. I’d put five gold on the skull though, I don’t know what acrobatics would do against hordes of the undead.”

Temple scooted over a chair with loud screeches and one long squeak, “Does anyone find it weird that two necromancers are part of a ghost hunting team?”

“Oh Temple, we are a ghost exploratory team, you know, explore it if it pops up. We only actively search for treasure. After all, Professional Treasure Hunters is what I put on our business cards.” Fortune extracted her pencil from between the plates of Logan’s armor and started scribbling on a loose piece of parchment, “Speaking of which, a little birdie with a top hat told me that recent mining explosions have opened up a new cave in Mistpeak; who wants to go check it out?”

The skull flashed blue and grumbled, “Not me. Just leave me here like you always do, and I’ll yell at the children outside to get off the lawn. As usual.”

Temple snickered, “He turned blue! That’s a yes! I better go get my snow boots cause we’re all going!”

 

 

Temple was long past beginning to regret her excitement. Ghosts, she sees that all the time. Skeletons sure. Weight triggered spike traps? Piece of cake. Awakening a mountain troll and his ghost troll girlfriend from its three-hundred-year nap? She was so not here for that.

“You better not be monologue in that head of yours and be sprinting doll!” Grandpa Whithers spat, hovering in front of her face. Temple grabbed her staff, his tether, and scrambled over a boulder just in time to feel the shockwave of the ground being ripped up behind her.

 She peeked over the rocks on her right to see Logan and Fortune huddled behind their own boulder. “Hey guys, I didn’t sign up for this guy and his girl to take their aggressions out on me ya know!”

Logan side eyed her as he fired off another round, hitting two more critical spots on the troll. “These are actually two females, you can tell from the positions of the moss on the arm, weird trick but it works.”

 Fortune lit a firecracker and tossed it to the other side of the cave, causing the troll to throw a boulder towards the explosion of light.  The ghost troll gave an ear piercing shriek and dove towards the adventures, phasing right through them, leaving a soggy damp chill in their bones.

Fortune yelled at Logan as the shriek was waning, “Does this prove that malevolent spirits exist yet?!”

Logan tilted his head, “It helps to know that animals can have ghosts too, but other than being incorporeal, she’s just behaving like a mountain troll protecting her home. So its doesn’t really prove anything.”


End file.
